


The Coming Dusk

by skycloud86



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Coming Dusk

Loudly protest the coming dusk,

Reveal to all the true night's masked face,

End all earthly ties for your celestial quest,

Fighting the future for the human race

Emotions twinkle in hazel eyes,

Watching them as they steal souls,

And when you close those eyes may you dream,

Of the final victory when the battle calls

To conspire is to betray the heart,

To kill is to abuse the mind,

Protect those you love and those you know,

Your need to believe to save all of mankind

Forget not your dearest friends,

Those who are loyal at your side,

Remember them even in the darkest days,

And recall the blessed love whose eyes you dried.


End file.
